Blood means everything
by DarkVibe
Summary: Severus Snape is a vampire, and potions Master at Hogwarts. When he gets the task to check up on Harry and discovers the boy's current living conditions, Albus tells Severus to Turn Harry if the boy agrees. Raised by a hated professor and with a bloody secret, how will Harry's life turn out? VampireSnape,VampireHarry R&R - Let me know what you think - I don't own HP!
1. Deliberating bitemarks

Blood means everything

Chapter 1: Deliberating bitemarks

Dusk fell over Private Drive, the sun almost set. At Number Four, a young, ten-year-old boy could be seen going inside after a long day of tiresome chores, just like every other evening. Ofcourse, like always, there was no one who saw him. Or…was there?

_Two hours earlier_

"Come in, Severus" Albus Dumbledore greeted the Potions Master. Once inside, the Potions Master scowled "Albus, is this really so important that you _have_ to ruin my night?". "Yes my boy, you know I do not call for you when the night comes if it is not something of utmost importance" Albus replied, a grave look on his face. "Arabella Figg, the squib I stationed near Privet Drive to keep watch on the boy keeps informing me of the continuous mistreatment of Harry Potter, Severus. You know as well as I that we _must_ act, for he is coming to Hogwarts next year. I know you are not going to like my request but I urge you to set your opinions about the boy aside, despite what happened to you due to James Potter in your early years. Think about how _your_ childhood was and ask me if you'd want the same thing for the boy." the headmaster spoke to Severus, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Severus remained silent for a minute, thinking. _Manipulative old coot. "He's right, you know." _A faint voice in Severus' head said. And Severus had to agree. Albus _was_ right. And even though he did not get along with James Potter back then, Harry would not be like that, especially because of how he was being treated now. "Alright Albus, I will leave in an hour, just let me finish this one potion." the Potions Master replied with a sigh. "Thank you, my boy. Oh by the way, you know there is no other option than for you to turn Harry, if you are to take him. You know that, right?" The headmaster said, with twinkling eyes. "Yes, I know. I must go now, Albus." And without waiting for the headmaster to respond, Severus rushed to his potions lab in the dungeons to finish his last potion – a blood replenishing potion. "_If I am going to turn Harry, I might as well stock up on ingredients as I will likely have to brew quite a few blood replenishing potions_" Severus thought to himself. He enterd his potions lab and closed the door behind him.

_One hour later_

Severus Snape stood on top of the astronomy tower. Dusk fell over Hogwarts, the sun almost set. And that is when his powers began to strengthen for the night. Wings began to grow out of his back. All vampires had black wings which they were able to use once night was coming. Besides the wings, they had some more powers and advantages as well. However, it came with a price. Even though vampires were considered 'immortal' by most muggles and wizards alike, they did have some weaknesses. And a rather specific diet. Normal humans were able to taste all kins of flavors in normal food. Such as sweet, sour, bitter and other flavors in all different kinds of food. From sushi to chocolate, you could make an eternal list. When it came to vampires, you were finished in the blink of an eye. Blood. And that is all there was to it. For 'humans' it tasted gruesome. For vampires, it was _heaven_. And Severus had just drank a bit of blood from his hip flask, he was ready to go.

His wings spread, he let himself fall off from the astronomy tower, only to fly up into the air again, setting course for Privet Drive, Surrey.

The flight was short. Severus, as usual, flew at high speed. He could see the boy perfectly, even if it was almost dark outside. Vampires had an excellent vision at night .Severus saw the boy working in the back yard. _Why for Merlin's sake is a ten-year-old-boy working in a back yard at ten in the evening? Ridiculous!_ Landing silently in a dark corner of the garden, Severus observed the boy. He was thin, too short for his age and sleep-deprived. Suddenly, a huge man – Severus thought he could do for a walrus - came outside and yelled at the boy to come inside before the neighbors saw him and his freakishness. _Freakishness?_

(Harry's POV)

_This is exhausting! Pff, I have to eat something before I black out_ Harry thought. And then he saw Uncle Vernon come towards him with a mad expression on his face. "Boy! Get inside! Before the neighbors see you and your freakishness!" Harry sighed. It was always the same. _Always_. Uncle Vernon would always yell at him, even though no one ever saw him and today was no different. There was no one around who saw him. …or was there? Harry had a weird feeling as if being watched. He turned around and – by coincidence – looked right at the spot where the vampire was hiding but Harry could not see it.

Severus froze: The boy looked right into his eyes. For a moment, he thought the boy had seen him. Fortunately, he had not, so Severus remained silent and continued to observe the situation. After 2 hours, he had seen enough. _How dare those Dursleys treat Harry like that!_ And oh, Severus knew only too well how being treated like a good-for-nothing freak felt. His childhood was the same. _But I can make a difference for the boy, I will not let him suffer!_ And with that in mind, Severus apparated inside. He cast a silencing charm on the whole house, since people tend to freak out when he first approached him. He was not disappointed. As soon as he entered the cupboard (_The boy lives in a bloody cupboard?!)_ Harry screamed and stared at the man in shock. However, vampires could be very soothing, something Harry quickly found out. As the calming Aura of the dark man was affecting him, he was able to finally stutter a few words.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked the man, who was now smiling. "My name, is Severus Snape, and I have come to rescue you, Harry Potter. Before you say anything, please let me explain a few things to you." And with that said, Severus moved closer to the boy, crouched before him and began explaining everything. About magic, about the boy's biological parents, about Harry himself and finally, he told the boy about vampires and about how Severus was one of them. For four hours, Severus spoke with the boy.

Four hours later, when the man had explained everything, Harry thought he was still dreaming, even though the man had reassured him that he in fact _wasn't_ dreaming. This all was real. The man had come to rescue him from the Dursleys! _Finally! Someone who does not hate me! And I'm not a freak, I am a wizard!_ …_But if I go with him, he will bite me and I will be a vampire for the rest of his life. But … the man said he would teach him everything. About magic, about vampires and about anything else he wanted to learn about. _Harry remained silent for several minutes, deep in thought as to if he should go with the man, or not. Very quickly, he came to the conclusion that he did not have anything to loose; the Dursleys hated him, never gave him anything, barely fed him.. he could go on and on about all negative things the Dursleys did to him. And then came this man, who said he had come to rescue him. _I'll go with him_ Harry decided.

Harry turned towards the man and said "Severus sir, I would like you to take me with you, away from this place".

_That was easier than I expected_ Severus thought. But then again, what did he expect= The boy was treated like vermin for years, finally, someone had come and did actually show interest in him. `Alright, Harry. Lay on your bed and turn your face towards the wall`. And as the boy did just that, Severus brought his lips near the boy´s throat and his fangs softly penetrated his skin. Severus could feel the blood flowing in his mouth. Even though the boy´s blood tasted delicious, he _had_ to turn him. By instinct, he released some vampire turning-venom (vampires had turning- and deadly venom) into the boy's blood stream. After he had retracted his fangs, he closed the bite marks with a tip of saliva and cast a strong sleeping charm on the boy. When he was sure Harry was fast asleep, he took the boy in his arms and apparated to the apparition barrier near the Hogwarts wards. In the castle, he took a few secret passages to make sure he was in the dungeons quickly. He gave the password to Salazar Slytherin's portrait, which swung open. He then walked straight to the newly added bedroom for the boy, - courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves – and laid the boy on the bed. As the sun began to rise, Severus felt himself become sleepy. There was a potion which allowed vampires to be out during the day, but he decided not to take the potion and to rest, along with the boy.

The next sunset, the boy's awakening would be complete and Harry would be completely safe. Away from the Dursleys, to begin his new, eternal life.


	2. Awakening

Blood means everything

Chapter 2 – Awakening

For disclaimer: See the summary.

_previous chapter ending_

_The next sunset, the boy's awakening would be complete and Harry would be completely safe. Away from the Dursleys, to begin his new, eternal life._

(A/N It is summer break

Severus woke up at around seven in the evening, only to find the boy still sleeping. _He must have had some injuries, those insufferable Dursleys.._ He made a mental note to pay them a visit with Harry, later. Even though Harry was not yet awake, Severus could feel the blood bond between them already. The bond had been created the moment Severus had bitten Harry. Severus was so deep in thought that he almost forgot the biggest necessity for the boy when he woke up. Blood.

Almost running to a hidden shelf – Severus kept everything related to his vampirism a secret, only the staff and the headmaster knew – and took two large bottles of blood and brought them back to the boy's sleeping quarters. Soon, it was midnight and Severus felt at his best, like every night. Still waiting for Harry to wake up, Severus took a close look. The boy would be at his natural height at the start of next year, his vampire inheritance would make sure of that. He wouldn't be fat, but he wouldn't be as thin as he was now, either. The reason why Severus had to bite the boy, was because a) It would heal the boy from his consequences from suffering abuse by the Dursleys. In addition, he would be able to protect the boy for all eternity. And – he had to admit – once he put his dislike for the boy's biological father aside, this boy was completely innocent and had yet to be properly raised. Severus would have sufficient time to raise the boy before he had to attend Hogwarts.

Harry would almost wake up – Severus could feel it. Harry's skin color also paled within a minute and his pupils became bloodred (it would disappear and only appear if a vampire wanted to, but Severus was wearing colored lenses because his eyes flared red when he got angry) . The boy's black hair matched his vampire appearance. Severus smiled; they would make a fine duo. It was an advantage that Severus had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, this way, Harry could become accustomed with the magical world and there would be no danger when Severus would tutor him about his vampire life as well.

Then, it finally happened. Harry woke up. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. The first thing to see for him was Severus, smiling. "S-sir? What happened? Is my transformation complete?" Harry asked unsure. "Yes it is, Harry. I imagine you must be hungry ..or rather…thirsty." Severus waved his hand in the direction of the two bottles.

As soon as Severus waved his hand in the direction, Harry saw two bottles of blood. First, he was astonished for two seconds_. Am I really going to drink that?_ But then, the hunger came. _Oh yes_, he was _so_ going to drink that. Without a second thought, Harry opened the first bottle and gulped its contents down in a few seconds. Almost half a minute later, he had finished the second bottle. "You're right sir, I was really hungry. And now, I can't remember a single moment when I've ever felt so full in my life." Severus smiled and replied "Oh Harry, your life has just begun. As I explained earlier to you when we were still at the Dursleys, there is no one in this castle except me, the headmaster, you and the portraits and ghosts ofcourse. As it is only 1 A.M and the night is still young, let's pay a visit to the headmaster. He would like to meet you, he is a very kind man, Harry."

"Alright, but I have so many questions, sir … " Harry said, with an uncertain look on his face. "All your questions will be answered after we pay our visit. I do not intend for us to stay long, only an hour or so. After that, I will give you explanations and training about and in your vampire abilities. You will find that it has quite some advantages, for a not too big prize. I rather think about it as a gift. Some people look at vampirism as a curse, but I tend to disagree." Severus explained to Harry while they walked to the Headmaster's office. When they arrived at the stone Gargoyle, Severus gave the Gargoyle a password. _Lemon drops? What kind of password is that? _Harry thought.

"Come in" The headmaster said, while seated behind his desk. The door automatically opened, showing two vampires who walked into the headmaster's office. "Good night, headmaster. As you can see, I have picked up the boy. He has just woke up, his transformation is complete." Severus informed the headmaster. "Ah yes, thank you, my boy. I can not express my gratitude enough. And Harry, nice to finally see you! I am glad you are rescued from those horrible muggle relatives of yours, if you do not mind me saying so. I take it professor Snape has explained everything to you?".

"Yes sir, he has, sir. And I don't mind you saying. I am glad that I have been taken away from my aunt and uncle, they were horrible. I had to sleep in their cupboard and my cousin Dudley got a second bedroom! And I had to steal food to get at least a bit of food. Oh and sir, this place is AWESOME" Harry blurted out. Albus' eyes were twinkling and Severus mentally reprimanded harry "_Keep your manners Harry, it's the headmaster you're speaking to_" However, Severus would soon regret doing that. He almost got a heart attack (even though his heart wasn't beating since he became a vampire) when he heard a loud voice in his head. "_COOL! We can speak to eachother in our heads? I didn't even know this was possible! This is awesome sir!_"

Severus chose to ignore the boy's mental outburst. The headmaster did not seem to notice the mental conversation which was going on in front of him and replied to Harry's verbal outburst "Ah yes Harry, this sure is an 'awesome' place, as you put it. You will have two months until the new school year starts so there will be plenty of opportunities for you to explore and learn as much as your heart … " Albus soon corrected himself "—as you desire". Harry suppressed a laugh. "It's alright sir, I get what you mean, sir". Severus and Harry stayed for an hour and then left to go back to their quarters in the dungeons. Severus would begin to teach him about his vampire abilities and magic, Harry couldn't wait.

They were almost at their quarters when suddenly, Severus turned around and send his fist flying towards the boy's face with tremendous speed. Before he even knew what was happening, Harry found himself jumping past the fist at en equal speed. Severus eyed Harry and said "Before you get angry at me, I wouldn't have harmed you. I can easily stop my punch if you weren't able to dodge it, but you would've healed within seconds anyway. This, is your first lesson. Vampires as you may have noticed just now, have tremendous speed, power and are able to hear very fast. Some injuries, like broken bones need around a day or a week to heal, while a simple cut will heal within seconds." Severus cast a cutting hex at his right arm. Ten seconds later, the cut was gone, completely healed, save for the blood, which Severus licked away. "Wow .. that's just .. fantastic! Dudley used to hit me and injure me very bad, If I ever see him, I am going to kick his ass!" Harry blurted out. "Language, Mr. Pottter! ..but yes, I imagine so." Severus corrected Harry with a smile. "So, what other powers do vampires have, sir?" Harry asked, as they entered their quarters. Both took a seat in the living room, then Severus started to explain everything to Harry.

"Let me start by clarifying some of the myths some muggles and magical folks believe in. Even though vampires are powerful, they are not completely immortal. Yes, we have few weaknesses and we heal faster, we _have_ weaknesses nevertheless. First, is silver. You do NOT want to touch anything made of silver. Pure silver will do far more damage than tainted silver, yet it is both harmful for our kind. Next, comes fire. Fire is as equally if not more deadly to a vampire than silver. The deadliest aspect of the fire is the heat. As you may have noticed, vampires are very cold and as you will notice, vampires feel at their best at night, but even better during a winter night, when it is cold."

"When it comes to light: Light itself is not deadly, however light does severely limit our sight. As you may have noticed, we are able to see perfectly even in pitch black darkness. But during daytime, our sight is severely weakened. Speaking of daylight, it is not completely impossible for vampires to still be awake during the day. Only if we are, we feel a constant tiredness until night comes, then we feel energetic again. There is a certain potion – which is fairly easy for me to brew as I am a Potions Master as you know – which allows us to stay 'awake' during the day. It even repels a bit of the damage the sun does to our skin, yet we must remain cautious and I advise you to be cloaked during daytime."

"Another advantage is the increase in senses such as sight, hearing, taste, being able to feel vibrations, etc. We will exercise on how to use your new powers later. Another power is being able to hypnotize people by using your mind. This is done by looking people directly into their eyes. As soon as you feel a connection between you and your victim, you will be able to command them to do as you please. Oh and let me warn you beforehand, it does not work on fellow vampires, or werewolves, which are our natural enemies."

"You maybe already guessed that the world is filled with all kinds of races. Vampires, werewolves, merepeople, centaurs, giants, unicorns and many more. What you absolutely need to remember: Werewolves are our natural enemies. Not by choice, but by nature. You will know by instinct when you are near a werewolf, and vice versa. When you will be attending Hogwarts next year, you will encounter a few of them, even though I am not sure if they will be in your house. The people I am mainly talking about is the Weasley family. Each and every one of them has werewolf blood in them. Currently, there are four Weasleys attending Hogwarts and a fifth will join them next year. They know I am a vampire, or rather .. have the impression, but they are not certain. Vampire instincts are a tad better than werewolf instincts, but you _must_ be on your guard at any time, especially near werewolves."

"Other than natural enemies, we also have natural 'allies'. One of them being dementors. Now, as you already know, dementors are not the most harmless of creatures, but they are creatures of the darkness, therefor we are unable to be harmed by them. If anything, we can defeat them and they will also do our bidding when called upon."

"When it comes to other creatures, most others fear us. Especially unicorns, as they are considered very 'pure'. When one sees you, they will become hysterical and will try to escape from your presence as soon as possible."

"Now, last but not least, your mind. As you well know, you have the ability to hypnotize people, this because we are not only physically, but mentally stronger than other races as well. Therefore, your ability to perform wandless magic is significantly increased. Sometimes you may find that you can cast spells better without a wand, than with a wand, however proper use of a wand is recommended since it helps you in situations where you _have_ to use a wand, for example with extremely complex spells and it gives you an excuse to not do wandless magic and therefore help to keep your 'secret' hidden."

Harry suppressed a yawn, but it did not go unnoticed by Severus. Mentally he heard Severus speak "_It is late, harry. Morning is almost there. Normally I would take the potion to stay awake during the daytime, but let us at least have one more 'day' of sleep since you need to acclimatize to your new life. We will continue training tomorrow._" And with that said, they both returned to their beds (no, vampires didn't necessarily sleep in coffins). "_Goodnight, Severus_" Harry mentally wished his new 'father'. "_Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well_" Harry heard the mental response.

Both fell in a deep day-induced sleep with a smile on their face.** Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! When I saw the amount of followers in less than 12 hours, it inspired me! To clear things up: This will be a 'Snape mentors Harry/Snape fathers Harry' fanfic, no Snarry. But I do not know if there ever will be slash in this fic. **

**How did you like the idea of the Weasleys being werewolves? (And no it won't be a continues warfare between the two species but there will be some 'incidents') Please let me know everything you wish to share with me! As for people who have read my other story 'A new shade of darkness: That story is currently on hold as I have more inspiration for this story at the moment!**

**Cheers!**


	3. First Blood

Blood means everything

For disclaimer: See story summary.

Chapter 3 – First blood

_Previous chapter ending.._

_Harry suppressed a yawn, but it did not go unnoticed by Severus. Mentally he heard Severus speak "It is late, harry. Morning is almost there. Normally I would take the potion to stay awake during the daytime, but let us at least have one more 'day' of sleep since you need to acclimatize to your new life. We will continue training tomorrow." And with that said, they both returned to their beds (no, vampires didn't necessarily sleep in coffins). "Goodnight, Severus" Harry mentally wished his new 'father'. "Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well" Harry heard the mental response. _

It was 9 P.M when Harry woke up. He slowly rose from his bed, feeling refreshed, yet _very_ hungry. He walked into the living room only to find Severus already awake. "Good morning, or, shall I say, good evening, Harry" Severus greeted him. "Good evening, sir. Did you sleep well?" Harry enquired. Severus nodded and asked "I imagine you are possibly hungry?". Harry nodded and thought _POSSIBLY hungry? I'm starving!_´ ..Severus seemed to notice and said "Well, remember I told you that your training will resume today? As you already may have guessed, hunting is also a part of it."

When Harry looked at him with beaming eyes, Snape started his explanation "Hunting is our way to survive. The most common – also the most 'fun' method – of hunting is the traditional way. We use our abilities to stalk on prey in the middle of the night. Lone people in dark alleys, fat people who can't run fast, etcetera. When hunting, you will also notice different scents. Unlike humans, vampires are able to 'smell' blood. The more magic in the blood, the better it tastes and the more saturated you will feel. When feeding on muggleborns – otherwise known as mudbloods – you will notice that you won't feel very saturated and you will have an even greater desire to hunt for blood." Another method, often used by vampires who live in big cities, especially muggle neighborhoods, often glamour hospital employees or blood bank personnel into giving them free bags of blood. This way, they won't even have to potentially harm anyone. 

"Beware, however. Even though that it is _true_ that muggleborns are in a way, inferior to vampires and purebloods, (only wizards with at least _one_ magical parent could be turned into a vampire) not everyone shares that idea. You may find that certain people, including the Weasleys, are, in a way, 'fond' of muggleborns. Another reason why I severely dislike them, by nature, so will you. I am not trying to force this way of thinking upon you, I can at least prepare you for feelings sooner than later. The younger people are, the better their blood tastes. However, humans under the age of 10 are _somehow_ immortal to vampire powers and their blood can be lethal for us. The younger the victim under 10, the more lethal their blood becomes. There are cases of vampires drinking baby blood – and yes, some do that even though it is extremely cruel – who died, five minutes later. How and why this happens is unknown, it is just something we have to accept."

"Do you have any questions so far?"

"Yes, one which just came in my mind, sir" as Severus nodded, Harry continued "Sir, what about the myth that vampires dislike garlic? Is it true? And holy water?" he asked. Severus snorted and replied "Most of it is utter rubbish. We are not 'allergic' to garlic, the only fact is that – because we have superior senses, and so, superior sense of smell – our senses used for the identification of fumes and tastes will be severely disrupted. It is often used as a precaution by dumb, fearful people.

When it comes to holy water, that is just utter rubbish. Only dunderheads believe that (Harry inwardly chuckled at the word 'dunderheads'). However, beware. Even though muggles almost stand no chance against a vampire, there _are_ muggles who are so-called specialized 'vampire hunters'. They have fabricated wooden- and silver bullets, which are very, very lethal. When it comes to magical vampire hunters, there are several spells which are harmful to vampires, which you will learn about shortly. I will have you read up on them before school starts, because you can safely assume that the whole Weasley patriarch has a wide array of spells in their arsenal which are harmful to vampires. Ofcourse, there are also spells specifically designed to hurt werewolves" Severus had an evil smirk on his face "You will find out about them in time. I see that you have no more questions for now."

"To ensure your safety and to provide you with safe training grounds for your hunting training, we will head to a village called 'Hýúdenrâd. We will not apparate this time, we will be flying. At night, you will by instinct be able to retract a set of black wings which will suit you perfectly and you will know how to fly by instinct as well but I want to be with you if you fly the first time."

Harry was tremendously excited. _This is .. .unbelievable! Amazing! _Never had he thought his life would be turned around like this, in just one week time. And _flying_.. he had no idea how that felt, but he was eager to find out. Both vampires quickly walked – or rather, almost ran – to the astronomy tower, to depart.

"Now, this may seem weird, but remember, when you fall down – at least that's how I like to 'depart' - you'll be forced to use your wings by instinct. If you don't, you won't die but you'll have to heal for a week. But you won't fall" Severus assured Harry, as both stood with their wings spread on the astronomy tower. Harry was trembling. Not that he was scared, in fact, he felt powerful. But he was _nervous_. Slowly, Harry walked towards the very edge of the tower… and he let himself fall. The first second, there was shock. Then, his vampire instinct kicked in, and before he knew it, his wings began to make a flapping movement. Soon, he found himself in the air. Slowly, he flew back up and kept floating in front of Severus. "Well done Harry! Now, it's my turn." and Severus took a huge jump off the tower, only to be flying next to Harry a moment later. And both of them set course for Hýúdenrâd.

The flight itself was uneventful. Harry however had an amazing first flight. For the first time, he saw the world from above, as he had never been in an airplane before. When Severus first explained to him that Harry would be having flying lessons with madame Hooch, on a broom, he was ecstatic. However, this was ten times better and he didn't even _need_ a broom! Before he knew it, he and Severus found themselves on top of one of the rooftops in Hýúdenrâd. After a minute, Severus spoke up. "Now Harry, remember. Our footsteps can _not_ be heard, except by werewolves but there are no such creatures nearby at the moment, otherwise we both would have sensed it. Remember, our strength is superior and at night, we can fly. And most important: Remember that when you even sense a slight amount of danger, get to cover. Vampires are not really accepted in muggle and wizarding world alike. One of the reasons why you barely see a vampire around.

Now, see that woman over there? Watch.." Harry could see the woman. She was about average length, not fat but not thin either. The ideal target, so to speak. Severus jumped off the rooftop onto the street, without even making the slightest noise. He quickly hid into the shadows and slowly approached the woman from behind. Suddenly, he covered the woman's mouth with his right hand. When she was somewhat 'calmed down', Severus bit the woman in her neck. Harry could hear the slurping sounds, which indicated that Severus was having a good meal. With his mouth watering, harry watched with slight jealousy as Severus drank. After thirty seconds, Severus retracted his fangs, closed the wounds which made the bitemarks disappear ("Always heal the bitemarks, Harry, otherwise people _will_ be looking for our kind for a long time in that area" Severus once told him). and _obliviate_d the woman.

He would have used his vampire powers if not for the fact that the woman was barely conscious from blood loss. The woman would survive but she would have no idea of what had happened to her. When finished, Severus flew back on the rooftop again next to Harry and said "Your turn" and he pointed at a sixteen-year-old boy who passed the house they were standing on. Harry nodded, and elegantly dropped himself on the ground, also without making the slightest of noise. He chose to use the same method as Severus. When he finally let his teeth sink into the boy's flesh, he felt the blood pulsing into his mouth. It felt _fantastic_. It was the _best feeling in the world of a vampire_. He eagerly gulped down the red liquid, which tasted quite sweet as Harry's 'meal' was still very young. Before he knew it, he heard Severus' voice inside his head "_stop, now! Or you'll kill him!_".

Harry quickly retracted his fangs and made the bitemarks disappear. His victim was still awake, albeit barely. Harry turned the victim's face towards him and looked the boy right in his eyes. A whole new world opened for Harry; he could see the boy's memories, _feel_ the boy's thoughts. As he mentally calmed the boy (since he was 'in his head'), he slowly began to erase a memory from the boy's mind. "_You will not remember anything which has transpired here. You just got overcome with tiredness and collapsed on the street. You will still feel very tired when you wake up, will head straight to your home and you will have a good rest_" Harry mentally instructed the boy. After Harry had fed, he felt immensely refreshed and powerful. He _jumped_ on the rooftop, next to Severus, who looked at him with a smile on his face. "Well Harry, I take it you have had a good meal?" Harry smirked "Oh yes, very much so, sir." Severus told him that it was time to back to Hogwarts, as morning was coming. Instead of flying, they decided to apparate. Harry took Severus' arm and the next second he found himself with Severus near Hogwarts' apparition barrier. After they had passed the wards, they flew up to the astronomy tower and took some secret passages to arrive at their quarters. Both of them went to their sleeping quarters after a quick exchange of "goodnight".

Harry's night had been _amazing_. Still, amazing was an understatement. He would never forget this night. The first time he had fed and made active use of his newfound powers. The first night he felt his bond with Severus strengthen. Severus was more than just a mentor to Harry, Severus had become almost a father to him.

In the other room, Severus had similar thoughts. He was always afraid he wouldn't be able to raise a child. Ever since Lily died, Severus' only way of experiencing happiness was by torturing muggles with his mental vampire powers (mostly muggleborns though) and by brewing potions, which made calm and feel peaceful, at least for a moment. Now, however he had found a new feeling of happiness, this was completely different. He felt as if he had started a new life. A life, with a son. Harry was not just a boy he took care of, because of his ill treatment by his supposed 'relatives'. Harry had become a son to him.

Again, both vampires fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**What do you think? Please let me know your opinions, I want to know not only how many people viewed this, I am also interested in your opinions, it gives me a huge motivation boost and inspiration to write. **

**-DarkVibe**


	4. End of summer

Blood means everything

For disclaimer: See story summary.

Chapter 4 – End of summer

A/N:**To answer some questions of reviewers: This may seem like a 'baby vampire fic' but no worries that WILL change along the way. Keep in mind that Harry has been rescued from the Dursleys quire recently and always had a disturbing life. As for Severus, he loved Harry's mother and after he discovers how Harry has been treated by those Dursleys, he wants to care for Harry which includes some aspects of parenting. Ofcourse he needs someone who 'cares' for him. Also this chapter is the last chapter before Harry will attend Hogwarts. And ofcourse, Hogwarts brings many interesting people, opportunities and events, so you need not fear!**

**Furthermore, I have corrected some grammatical errors in previous chapters and this chapter has been revised as well.**

**I would like to thank my beta: Living-In-Bliss for all the advice and for being my beta!**

**Enjoy.**

_Previous chapter_

_In the other room, Severus had similar thoughts. He was always afraid he wouldn't be able to raise a child. Ever since Lily died, Severus' only way of experiencing happiness was by torturing muggles with his mental vampire powers (mostly muggleborns though) and by brewing potions, which made calm and feel peaceful, at least for a moment. Now, however he had found a new feeling of happiness, this was completely different. He felt as if he had started a new life. A life, with a son. Harry was not just a boy he took care of, because of his ill treatment by his supposed 'relatives'. Harry had become a son to him. _

_Again, both vampires fell asleep with a smile on their face._

When it was 11 in the evening and Harry was still not up, Severus walked over to Harry's room and gently woke him up. "Come on, sleepyhead, the only people who waste the night sleeping are muggles and human wizards, now that's not what we are, are we?" Harry grumbled something but rose from his bed regardless. "So, what's the plan for tonight? I'm not really eager to hunt tonight, I'm quite full from yesterday." Harry enquired. "Indeed, as am I. And to answer your question, no, we will not be hunting tonight, we have other meaningful things to do. Or rather, you have. What I wanted to do today is to get you your wand and start practicing magic." Harry's eyes glistened "However, we will not be going to the infamous _Olivander_, we will be visiting a wandcrafter in Knockturn Alley

As you know, many fear Knockturn, yet we have no reason to. We _are_ creatures of darkness, including our magical cores.. To be more blunt, we excel in the Dark Arts rather than Light spells." Harry was shocked his eyes bulged, gaping at Severus. It's not like he wanted to become the next Dark Lord, he wanted to do something else and even though he wasn't sure what, becoming the next Dark Lord wasn't on his list.

Severus, seeing the boy's expression comforted him and said "The fact that we practice the Dark Arts does not make us criminals or whatsoever. Yes, we will be classified 'Dark' creatures, Dark Wizards and the like but all that matters is intent. "Alright, but .. why Knockturn?" Harry didn't fully understand. "Well let me put it this way, what would the ministry think when they tracked your wand after you performed your first 'Dark' magic? Think about it." Severus replied, rolling his eyes. "Oh and by the way, we will be apparating, for obvious reasons."

A few moments later, both vampires found themselves at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Quickly, covered by their cloaks, they descended into the infamous side alley. Over here, the shops sold more obscure items. Suddenly, Severus turned towards a door. The supposed shop did not even have a sign. Nobody would have guessed a wandcrafter to be residing here. After a knock, a very pale, skinny man opened the door. He motioned for them to come in and quickly closed the door behind them. Severus and Harry sat down and the man spoke up "I take it you need your wand?" the man asked Harry. "Yes sir."

"Very well, just a moment" and, a moment later, the wandcrafter returned with about a dozen wands. "Here you go, boy. No doubt you will find a good one."

Harry took the wand which lay closest to him. He held it into his right hand and gave it a swing. First, it appeared as though nothing happened. Suddenly, ice began to form on the walls and furniture, soon to turn the house into an ice palace had the man not snatched the wand from him and reversed the spell. Severus snorted, Harry would need a powerful wand, the boy was very powerful. After trying out a few more wands, Harry finally felt a connection.

"Ah, a very specific one, you are! . Yew wood, thirteen inches, Dragon Heartstring core. Very powerful, very powerful indeed! We can expect great things from you, Mr. .. ? " "Snape" Severus quickly replied. The money was paid and they left in a hurry. Once outside, Harry looked to Severus questioningly. "What would happen if someone told the wizarding world that the _famous _Harry Potter is a vampire? It'd be a disaster, I'll elaborate on it later. We'll pick up some more supplies and head back home, so I can start your magical education" Severus decided. They had only spend a total of two hours at Knockturn- and Diagon Alley. Once safely in their quarters, both of them took a seat near the fireplace and its charmed blue flames. Severus summoned two bottles of blood, gave one to Harry.

"Cheers." Harry said and took a huge gulp. Severus glared at him for his deplorable choice of language but gave a slight nod and he too, drank.

After a while, Severus spoke: "Harry, as much as you would maybe want to rest, we'll be taking the special potion today. That way, we'll be able to stay awake during the day and we will be awake the upcoming night as well. This to train you for your experience during the school year when you'll have to attend classes. And we'll have more time to train several aspects such as finding your animagus form, some powers which are specific to you and Dark Arts practice. Of course we could practice Light magic, yet you will also be having that at school so there is less pressure on that. And we will go out during the day sometimes to get you used to large crowds of people and how to attune your senses."

"Yes sir." Harry replied "What is the potion called? Does it take long to brew? Is it difficult?" he enquired.

"Calm down Harry, one question at once. First of all: Brewing the potion isn't difficult, however brewing itself can be difficult; every potion is different. As for the ingredients needed in the potion, the ingredients are the same as for a potion called the _polyjuice potion_ however instead of hair of the person you wish to turn yourself temporarily into, you need to add three drops of your _own_ blood. It takes about a week to brew but each time you brew it you'll have enough for about one and a half months. I've been brewing this potion quite frequently and I have lots of unfinished concoctions of course, so you'll only need to add your blood." Severus finished his explanation.

_'How am I ever going to do this?'_ Harry thought. He wasn't even 'awake' for five minutes during the day and he wanted to go back to his sleeping quarters already. But he couldn't do that, he knew he couldn't.

"Now, Harry. I have plenty of books here for you. However, before we are going to practice any offensive magic, I will need teach you how to properly _defend_ yourself. There are also Dark protection spells, however they often hold surprises for your attacker as well." Severus continued his explanation about different types of magic and the caster's intent as well as wandless magic.

After two hours, Harry already knew more theory on magic itself than most first and second years got to know by reading their books. Another topic important for vampires was the to find and unlock their own powers within themselves. That was, to Harry's disappointment, saved for later.

"Alright Harry, let's take a break, but we must keep up otherwise you'll never make it through the day during school."

And so, they kept their performance up. Days passed and it was safe to say Harry was quite sleep deprived. In the weekends however, both vampires didn't even think about getting up, even at night. 

Just a mere two days before the actual start of his school years away, Harry was very nervous. He kept reading about all kinds of spells against werewolves and spells which would help _his_ kind.

_coactus mutatio lupum_: 'Forces carriers of the Lycanthropy disease to transform, target loses the ability of rational thought.'

_vampyram terrore_: 'Most effective against non-werewolves, however effective nonetheless. Increases intimidation by emitting an aura that induces feelings of fright into people the caster concentrates on'

_obscuro vampyram flammae_: 'Able to be cast wandlessly by vampires. Uses a vampire's inner strength to create a dark, purple flame, the flame only goes after werewolves and other natural enemies of vampire kind. No substitute for the _Fiendfyre_ spell.'

The list went on, Harry couldn't keep up. "It'll be alright Harry, I'll watch over you. As a matter of fact, the whole Slytherin house doesn't like the Weasleys, you'll be fine. And no matter what house you're in, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Severus, I appreciate it." Harry replied with a smile. It was decided that Harry would stay at Hogwarts and move into the crowds when the sorting began. And before they knew it, the two days had passed and school was starting

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	5. AUTHOR NOTICE

Dear readers, I am sorry to inform you that I will not be updating very fast. I still like to write this story and I am sorry to say it but I have little time at the moment. School and internship start and I've got quite some stuff on my mind. I hope to post the next chapter soon, and I hope I can update at a regular basis. Sorry if my chapters are not very long, I'll still continue to write, even though the chapters may be small. Furthermore I do not have a tremendous amount of writing experience, keep that in mind as well. Best regards, DarkVibe 


	6. Hogwarts

Blood means everything

For disclaimer: See story summary.

Chapter 5 – Hogwarts

**Also I again thank my dear beta, Living-In-Bliss for everything! I hope everyone enjoys the story, sorry for the long wait, but I've got quite some things on my mind. Thank you for all the kind reviews, the increasing amount of favorites/followers this story gets really makes my day! I'll try to write as much as I can but I make no promises! I do have a life outside of the fanfic realm!**

**Note: This chapter is a replacement of what I placed earlier today. I made an error regarding Ronald Weasley, he is in the same year as Harry, Draco and Ginny.**

******~DarkVibe~**

_Previous chapter:_

"_Thanks, Severus, I appreciate it", Harry replied with a smile. The last two days passed before they knew it. It was decided that Harry would stay at Hogwarts and join the other students before the sorting._

After a good amount of rest, Harry found himself slowly walking towards the Great Hall. Only fifteen minutes from now, the castle would be immensely crowded again. Upon entering the Entrance Hall through a small passageway through the dungeons, Harry noticed the faint sound of students approaching. Hidden in the shadows, Harry saw lots of children taller than him and he did count four redheads which all gave a nasty vibe so they _had_ to be the Weasleys. To Harry's surprise, one Weasley stayed behind. '_Red hair, dumb expression, some dirt on his nose and hand-me-down robes..must be Ronald Weasley whom Severus spoke about._ _How about a little fright?_'.

Wandlessly, Harry whispered "_Vampyram Terrore_". The effects were felt a few seconds later. The redhead observed his surroundings nervously, not yet noticing Harry. With the other students almost in the castle, Harry stopped the spell and moved out of the shadows.

"And who might you be?" The redhead enquired.

"_I _am Harry. Harry Potter. And wh—" he got rudely interrupted

"I am Ronald Weasley. Was that you, just now? Because if it was, I suggest you don't try stuff like that again. You don't know what you're messing with." The redhead spat. Choosing to ignore the boy, Harry chose for a snide remark instead.

"Let's see. Dumb facial expression, dirt on your nose, second-hand clothes and you stink like a dog. Indeed, a Weasley no doubt. And to answer your stupid assumptions, _ I_ know what I am messing with. But do you? No, you don't. So mind your own business…you've probably got flees, _Weasley_!"

Just as a retort was on the way, the other students arrived. Some more entered the hall and surprisingly, Ronald went with them. After that, the other first years arrived.

Harry immediately noticed one girl standing out in the group of first years. She had red hair, just a few freckles – not unlike Ron who had a lot of them – and he did not feel a negative vibe. Which meant only one thing: The girl did _not_ carry the Lycanthropy curse.

"_Severus, can you hear me? If you can, listen: The Weasley girl is not a werewolf, she doesn't have the curse._" Harry mentally said to Severus.

"_Interesting_" was the only reply. Harry observed the other students, none of them seemed really interesting until a blonde-haired boy moved towards Harry.

"You must be Harry Potter. Forgive me but you_ are_ famous in the wizarding world. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy? Son of Lucius Malfoy? Severus Snape told me about you. Harry, Harry Potter." And he offered his hand to the teen. '_I like him. He is a good ally and he dislikes the Weasleys. That's certainly a plus_.' Draco Malfoy shook his hand. After that, Professor McGonagall returned and took the new first years into the Great Hall. When everyone was done admiring the ceiling, they stood before the sorting hat. First up, was Draco Malfoy. He was sorted into Slytherin a mere second after the sorting hat was placed on his head. Next, came one Neville Longbottom who was – surprisingly – sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry saw Severus' astonished expression and laughed inwardly. "HARRY POTTER!", McGonagall called out. Harry walked towards the chair and once seated, professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_'Ahh mister Potter. Quite extraordinary you are. Very brave and cunning but also smart and loyal… you would do great in any house. But where to put you…' _

'_Not Gryffindor, NOT Gryffindor_' Harry thought.

'_NOT GRYFFINDOR EH? Are you sure? Hmm well .. then it better be ….. SLYTHERIN!_' ..and with a thunderous applause coming from the Slytherin table, Harry took a seat next to Draco. When Harry crossed Severus' eyes for a second, he saw a very proud gleam in the man's eyes. However, as he let his eyes wander across the other teachers, he couldn't help but notice Dumbledore's disappointed, and almost angry expression on his face.

Before he had more time to wonder about it, Ginny Weasley was called out to be sorted. Harry saw the other Weasleys looking at the girl expectantly. When Harry turned his head towards the girl, she looked him in the eyes for a second, Harry swore he saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards a bit. A second later, the sorting hat called out: "SLYTHERIN!" ..and then, there was silence. Everyone was astonished. Deciding he should support the girl, Harry rose and began clapping, and soon the whole Slytherin table followed.

When the sorting finished after a few more students being sorted into their houses, the food appeared, all the students began eating, soon to be guided. And so, the Slytherins were off to the dungeons. After receiving the password _abscondita tenebrarum_, the students got their first good look at their house's common room. The Slytherin common room was decorated nicely; walls made of dark stone and a dark floor. There were several Slytherin banners on each wall and there were quite a few portraits as well. _'Why are those portraits looking at me like that?!_ _Or am I just paranoid?_' Harry thought.

"Hey Harry, want to play some wizard's chess before we go to our dorm?" Draco asked. "Sure, but I'm not very good at chess, so you'll probably beat me pretty easily."

Harry was proven right. Malfoy won five matches, after which Harry decided to go to bed .. or rather _pretend_ to go to bed. When everyone was sleeping, he escaped the Slytherin common room.

He was just about to move towards Severus' office, when he heard footsteps approaching. The only problem? There was no spot to hide. He pressed himself against the wall, but it was too late. Professor McGonagall approached him.

….

Or so he thought. She actually walked _past_ him. '_Why can't she see me? Am I invisible?_'. But instead of waiting and figuring it out, he hasted for the potions master's personal quarters and stood in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Ehm sir? Could I go in to see professor Snape?"

Salazar looked at him and said "Where are you! Show yourself!"

'_Oh darn, I'm still invisible, I forgot.' _Just when he wanted to explain, the portrait swung open and Severus stood in the doorway.

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Yes sir, only somehow I am invisible! How can I change back?!"

"SHH calm down Harry, it's fine. Come inside." Severus said and Harry walked inside past Snape who closed Salazar's portrait, placeing a privacy ward and a _muffliato_ charm on the door to keep anyone from entering or eavesdropping.

"You know, I actually should scold you and take points or give you detention because you're up late, but I guess I'll keep a blind eye due to our shared .. nature" Snape smiled. Harry, who somehow had become visible again was still wondering how the hell he turned himself invisible.

"Sir, how did I do that back there? I mean, I haven't done things like that before. Professor McGonagall walked straight past me, as if I wasn't even there." Harry asked.

"Well, remember how I told you about personal powers? Specific to each vampire?" Harry nodded. "This is one of them. Normally, vampires meditate and study their inner feelings and cores to find their powers. However sometimes, a power can reveal itself when a vampire is in dire need of using that power. In your case, you were in _dire_ need of the powers because you just _couldn't_ be caught by professor McGonagall." Snape explained with a smirk, Harry's cheeks turned red.

"Well ehm, sorry, sir. But I still don't know _how_ I did it."

After that, Snape explained to Harry how to use his powers. It had become quite late – around 2 A.M – and Harry had to return to his dormitory to try and get a bit of sleep.

"And don't forget your potion, Harry. You can't just skip classes because you're a vampire. It doesn't come with _that_ privilege."

"Don't worry sir, I'll take the potion. Good night" Harry assured the man, and then went for his bed. He wanted to ask if he could stay at Severus' quarters but figured that it would only cause others to ask questions. After he dressed in his pyjamas, he fell asleep for a few hours.

The realization hit even harder when Draco woke Harry up. "Harry, HARRY WAKE UP! SLEEPYHEAD!" Draco yelled. Harry groaned and slowly rose from his bed.

"Draco you're an awesome guy but please, _be_ _quiet!_"

"Merlin's beard Harry, you're not a morning person." Draco stated. After both of them were ready, they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast but stopped when they saw a red-headed boy in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Running eh Weasel? Afraid there wouldn't be anything left for you? Well that's understandable after all, your family can barely pay for anything, I imagine you must be eating for ten if you count all the meals you've missed in your life" Draco sneered. Ron turned around, his ears turning red.

"Shut up Malfoy. don't think you're something special! At least I'm not a dark wizard. And at least _my_ father isn't a some dark wizard who enjoys harassing muggles!" Ron spat. Draco was about to reply when Harry tugged on his robe and an angry Severus Snape showed up behind Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, has your mother never told you it's impolite to insult people without knowing if the things you blurt out are _actually_ true? Secondly, please shut your mouth if you haven't got anything good to say, some people actually try to enjoy their morning in silence. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Also, might I suggest you refrain from doing anything stupid, if you continue, you'll find your house points in the negative numbers even before the first class." Snape spoke, with a voice as cold as ice. Ron glared at the professor but walked away. Draco rolled his eyes as he and Harry quickly went over to the Slytherin table. They noticed a certain red-headed Weasley girl sitting alone, so they decided to go sit next to her.

Harry decided to act first.

"Hello there, Ginny. You look a bit sad … is something wrong?."

"No, not really, except for the fact that my brother's being an absolute _git_ again." Draco sent a deadly glare towards said brother seated near the Gryffindor table.

"Well if he _ever_ hurts you, we're Slytherins, and stick up for each other. Even though you are a Weasley, you're a Slytherin and that's what counts, right Harry?" Harry nodded. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Ginny said and she stood up to leave the great hall, classes were beginning soon. First was double potions, then transfiguration and after lunch, there was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Suddenly, Harry remembered something. "Draco, excuse me for a bit but I need to go to get something from my dormitory real quick. Be right back with you mate." Harry ran off to the dormitory where he quickly opened his trunk and took two contact lenses out of a small box. Once he'd put them on, he let out a relieved sigh, and headed towards the potions classroom.

The first thing everyone noticed was that the classroom was dark. There wasn't much light but only Harry and Severus truly knew why. Snape was not present yet, so people were chattering until suddenly Severus entered the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. "There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class. As such, I do not expect many of you to show an aptitude for the art of potion brewing." The class grew deadly silent. "Mr. Potter. Would you care to tell me what are the differences between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry was about to reply that he didn't know the answer, when he found himself replying something else instead: "There is no difference, sir. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are two names for the same plant. Wolfsbane is used to ease pain and to treat certain .. illnesses." he added with a smirk.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. 25 points to Slytherin for answering a question most would not know at this stage."

How is it that he could answer that question correctly? Severus asked himself while instructing the students what to do. The question he asked involved material covered in third year, yet the answer was flawless. Before he knew it, class was over and people were about to exit the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, see me at seven this evening."

"Yes sir." Harry replied, though he wondered why he was supposed to come back. He decided not to dwell on it. "Come on, Draco, we've got to go to transfiguration. Merlin knows what McGonagall would say if we were late!" And they ran off to the transfiguration classroom.

When they entered the classroom, all the other students were already seated. The only peculiar detail in the room was a cat sitting at the teacher's desk, the professor was nowhere to be seen. Or so Harry thought. When he threw a quick look at the cat, he sensed something …odd. There was a human part inside that cat. When he looked the cat right into the eye, the cat's eyes went wide and suddenly, the animal transfigured in a professor McGonagall.

"Nice animagus form, professor." Harry commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Please find your seat, we will begin with the lesson."

As she walked to the back of her classroom to get some supplies, a thought ran through her mind. '_How is it that he is the only first-year student who recognized her in her animagus form? No, wait … he wasn't the only one …. long ago, when McGonagall started her career as a professor at Hogwarts, one of her students, Severus Snape, to be exact, had been able to see through her animagus form as well. How strange.. and the Potter boy has been spending a lot of time with Severus .. maybe it is somehow related? Hmm…"_ Before she could continue her thoughts, she got snapped out of it by noise coming from her classroom. When she walked back, she noticed a red-headed boy standing opposite of Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy. "…cheated! You let my match explode on purpose!" the red-headed boy said.

"Listen Weasel, just because you're too incompetent to handle a wand doesn't mean you have to blame others for it, now leave us alone!" Draco shouted back. Ron was about to reply when suddenly the voice of the transfiguration professor was heard behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, see me after class. Five points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed!"

While Ron glared at Harry and Draco, Ginny threw her older brother a nasty look, turned around and walked off along with Harry and Draco.

_'Merlin_.' Harry thought._ 'This is going to be an interesting first school year.'_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Suggestions are always welcome! Please keep in mind, updates may not come fast!**


	7. Hogwarts - II

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts – II**

Blood means everything

For disclaimer: See story summary.

Chapter 6 – Hogwarts – II

**First things first: I apologize for the late update! I am extremely busy, and at an internship for school. And thus, I haven't got too much time on my hands these days, especially on weekdays. Also, my laptop crashed but luckily I had a backup of important files and the story elsewhere. I thank each and every reader for their review if they have given one. Those who have not (yet?) reviewed, I thank you as well. I hope everyone will continue to enjoy the story. Furthermore, I'd like to express my gratitude to my beta, Living-In-Bliss!**

"Merlin, I'm going to kill my brother one day, I swear! He's a shame to the Weasley name. At least my brothers Fred, George, Bill and Charlie have better manners, they actually _have_ brians as well." Ginny ranted to Draco and Harry while they were walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Yeah and you have, too." Harry replied, Draco giving a small nod of agreement. "Harry?" Draco asked. "How did you know the answers to the questions in Potions class? That isn't first-year material." Drraco asked, looking at Harry.

"Well erm, you see … I live with Snape. He's my guardian. I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle but they … weren't nice to me. It was before I learned about the wizarding world. Suddenly, Severus was there, and he explained everything about me, my magic and my biological parents. I then found out that the reason my muggle relatives were abusing me was because they're afraid of magic.

Aurors raided my parents' house with a bit too much enthusiasm. When my parents drew their wands in their defence, not knowing what was happening back then, the Aurors thought of it as a hostile act and started to fire spells furiously. What followed was my parents defending themselves...but getting killed in the exchange of spells. I was only a year old, then.

The Aurors covered it up by making sure they erased all magic traces and obliviated my mind, but my parents had muggle security cameras in their house which recorded everything. I'm not sure if the footage still exists… But to answer your question; I live with Snape, and so I learnt a lot about potions." Harry finished his explanation. Actually, he had no idea as to why he knew the answers, he shouldn't know them; the answers weren't in the first-year textboks and he hadn't read any potion books above his level so far. It was truly _weird_. It was probably the reason why Severus wanted to see him this evening, too.

Draco and Ginny didn't know what to say. Harry's childhood must have been horrible, though Ginny was glad Harry had a guardian who cared. Draco was happy for Harry as well, altough he wondered what 'security cameras' were. "Well Harry, I'm happy you're in good hands now. Those muggles must've been awful!" Draco wondered.

"Yeah, they **were** awful and still **are** awful. I hate them. Muggles are _so_ dumb. Especially those at Privet Drive, it seems. I wonder if all Muggles are like that?" Harry wondered.

"Well they kinda are, Harry. I've been in the Muggle world quite a few times, not that I wanted to, mind you. I found them all to be so … dumb. So … unintelligent. It was then that my Father told me that my observiations were correct and that we, wizards, are indeed superior to muggles." Draco said. Harry was about to reply when the trio found themselves in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they walked inside and took their seats in the back of the classroom.

In the front stood a man wearing a brown cloak, a thoughtful expression on his face. He counted the students as they came in. When all the students were seated, the teacher spoke up. '''Hello class! My name is professor Lupin. I am your Da- Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and it is my duty to teach you as much as I have to offer."

For a moment, Harry thought the other students heard the slip, but no one seemed to have noticed. The man definitly almost called himself a _Dark Arts_ teacher, Harry wasn't mistaken, he had heard the man quite clear. He wanted to peek in the man's mind but since he hadnt practiced that yet, he decided to wait doing that. The DADA teacher gave them a lecture about dangerous creatures. The teacher's eyes crossed Harry's for a moment, neither of them reacted.

"For next lesson, I want you to read up boggarts. No other homework, I don't feel like giving much homework the first day. Class dismissed!"

Everyone was happy the teacher didn't give them much homework to do. Harry took out a copy of Severus' timetable out of his pocket and saw that the man had a free period as well. "Draco, Ginny, I must speak with Severus. I will see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing Harry, Ginny replied. Harry walked with them towards the dungeons and came to a stop at Severus' private quarters. Once inside, he found himself alone. Waving his hand, a bottle of blood hovered in front of him. He decided to have a drink while waiting for Severus.

Not much later, Severus entered the room and took a seat in front of him. "Hello Harry. As punctual as always, I see."

"Yes sir." Harry replied. "To what do I owe you this visit, Severus?"

"Well, you see, I never knew you had such an aptitude for potions. In fact, I thought your skill would be abysmal, given your lineage." Severus smirked, earning a glare from Harry in return.

"Actually sir, I have no idea where that came from. I was thinking and I was about to reply that I didn't know the answer, when I found myself answering the question right instead. It's like I have knowledge of things but I don't know how I possess that knowledge." Harry explained.

"I think I have the answer. It has to do with your vampyric powers. You see, I am the one who turned you, and I am a potions master. Knowledge I possess must have passed on, at least to a certain extent. I am uncertain as to how much knowledge you have... inherited."

"I have been thinking to get more answers, but I suggest you stay here now and go to your room, and meditate. Search your body and mind, see what you can find out. Maybe you can even find out which other powers you possess. I can inform your fellow housemates you will be sleeping at my quarters tonight." Severus suggested.

"That's fine with me, sir. I think I'll do that." Harry got up and went to his room. He turned around to wish Severus a good night early, closed the door behind him. Harry decided to sit on his bed, closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing first. Once he'd done that, he imagined opening his eyes. It was then that he felt a pressure in the middle of his forehead, between his eyebrows.

For a moment, it felt as if that particular spot on his head split open and a third eye came out. Harry found himself 'looking' at his mind, memories, his body. He noticed that he could recall all his memories quite well, but when he searched for 'knowledge', he also found information about potions, spells charms and lots of other things. This information was Severus'. He started to focus at the deepest part of his conscience, when he suddenly found himself facing several locked doors, and one open door. On each door, there were other symbols. The opened door had no symbol, only a huge shadow, Harry could easily open the door if he wanted to.

One door had a huge serpent painted on it, an other door had a picture of gravestones, or rather, a whole graveyard and a hand sticking out of the ground on it. There were three more doors left. One door did not have a symbol however, it was just darker than any shade of black Harry had ever seen. One door seemed to be made of ice, fire, earth and water at the same time. The last door was a normal door, just shrouded in a heavy mist, Harry could barely see the door in the first place. He wondered what he had to do to open the doors. He moved closer to the darkest door he had ever seen. The closer he came towards the door, the more comfortable he felt.

It was then that Harry realised that it was Dark magic radiating off the door. He decided to try to open the door, when a voice in his head spoke to him;

"You may only pass when you have mastered Darkness in this life, and in the next."

"What does that mean?" Harry replied, only to find that the voice had fallen silent. He decided to enter the open door with the large shadow.

Inside, there was just one, square room. Nothing fancy, a few torches, lit with fire. The torches each produced a shadow.

"The shadows are your ally, command them and they will do your bidding." The voice spoke inside Harry's head. Harry concentrated on the shadow, and suddenly, the shadow expanded, filling the whole room, leaving Harry practically invisible to the human eye. Harry concentrated on restoring the shadows, and found that he could make them move, change the shade of black a shadow had, make them darker, make them brighter .. he felt a sudden rush through his body. He could easily hide inside and frighten a lot of people with this power!

Harry let out a yawn. While he was eager to explore every door, he had to go back and sleep, since even this activity had caused him energy, as he had to use his mind. He walked outside the room and he saw another door appear in front of him. He opened the door and the world turned around him. He soon found himself awake to find it was just three hours until he actually had to get up for breakfast. He walked over to the living room to see if Severus was awake yet.

"Good Morning Harry, have you slept well? How was your meditation session?" Severus asked him once he had seen Harry enter.

"Quite well, to both of your questions, Severus." Harry told Severus the adventure of his meditation session.

"Hmm … to this life and the next... I am not sure what it means Harry. I think you will discover it in due time. As for the other doors, one door was obviously for your shadow magic. One door, the one which seemed to be made out of various elements, I believe, holds the key to your elemental magic abilities. The door with the serpent may be a sign of the Parslemouth ability." Severus explained. "As for the graveyard .. I can only think of necromancy. The mist, I do not know."

"Well I think I'll discover it all in due time indeed, sir. I'd like to focus on practicing my dark magic though. I was only wondering, if it was okay for example to have Draco with me here, too, you know, for the Dark Arts training. I think he's quite interested, especially given his ancestry. The Malfoys have always been practitioners of dark magic." Harry asked. Severus looked thoughtful but decided to allow it.

"Only on one condition, though. Both of you must not tell anyone, including the headmaster of what you will be doing. The fact that I wish for you and your associates to learn dark magic, and that dark magic comes easy to vampires, is not an excuse for Dumbledore to allow it, I am afraid. He's a very 'light-hearted' man, if you get what I mean." Severus said with a grin. "Also, while he may be a good man, I do not like him. Ever since your parents were 'accidently' murdered by aurors, I have a feeling it was not a complete accident and I do have a feeling Dumbledore had a hand in it."

Harry was silent. He hoped that Severus as wrong but he was not so certain. The short moments Harry had spent with the headmaster were fine, but it seemed as though the headmaster knew everything about him. If he did, why did he not send someone to check on him earlier? And what was the slight tingle in his head when he looked the headmaster into his eyes? Harry decided not to dwell on it, he had to get ready for breakfast in the great hall. He took a bottle of blood from a cabinet in the living room and returned to his bedroom. After a drink and carefully hiding the bottle, harry got ready for breakfast. He wished Severus a good day and walked off to the great hall. As soon as the doors of the great hall opened, he noticed he was the only student, only a few teachers were earlier. Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Severus (where did he come from?) and Professor Dumbledore were sitting at the staff table. Harry took his place at the Slytherin table and took a few slices of toast, to keep up appearances. He looked at Severus for a short moment, only to find out he'd forgotten to inform Severus about Lupin's slip of toungue. He started a mental conversation in which he explained. Severus replied to him by saying he'd look into it.

Classes today were not very interesting. Harry's inherited intelligence gave him quite an edge in every class, leaving him enough time to do his homework during the lessons itself and thus leaving him with lots of spare time. He had already spoken with Draco and Ginny about studying the Dark Arts, something Draco almost immediately agreed to. Draco's parents were practitioners of the Dark Arts after all. Ginny was hesitant. While she wanted to study it, she felt very uncertain because of her family. The Weasleys had always been staunch supporters of the Light side and absolutely loathed anything to do with the Dark. After a long talk, Draco and Harry persuaded her to join their 'study sessions', led by Severus. The only thing the trio was disappointed about was that they would begin when the three of them were at Spinner's End, during Christmas break.

The few weeks until Christmas break were awfully boring, at least for Harry. Having finished almost all his first-year books, he had much spare time at his hands. Normally, a student would use their free time to prank others or to explore the castle, which Harry did, however Harry did another thing: He slept. A lot. And it did not go unnoticed by Ginny and Draco, they often asked Harry questions as to why he slept so much. Harry said he just loved sleeping and that when he slept during the day, it gave him a better mood in the morning, even though that wasn't true.

Ginny and Draco continued to be suspicious, and Harry had spoken to Severus about letting his two close friends in on his... or rather, their, secret.

"I will have to think about it. I will tell you around Christmas break." Severus replied to Harry's question. Obviously, Harry couldn't be more relieved when Christmas was finally near, and the students were allowed to return home for two weeks. Not only would Harry get to see Spinner's End, he also would have time alone with Draco and Ginny. If they could somehow persuade Molly Weasley to let her daughter stay over in a house with three Slytherins. Even though Ginny was in Slytherin, all other Weasleys had always been in Gryffindor. Given the ongoing hostility between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House, Harry and Draco had little hope, but Severus said he would try his best to persuade the 'Weasley woman'.

After lots of talking and reassurances from Snape, Ginny was allowed to stay the second week at Spinner's end, leaving one week for Harry to spend with Draco, alone. Draco and Harry did not go to the platform, they portkeyed with Severus straight to Spinner's End insead.

_'I can't wait to see home.'_ Harry thought. He had never called a place 'home', yet he had a feeling that Spinner's End, even though he had not been there, would be more of a home than the Dursley residence ever had been.

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**I am really, really sorry for the long wait. But I am **_**very**_** busy, I do not have much time to write. Remember: Please review! And even though updates may come (very) slow, this story is not abandoned unless specified otherwise by me, so you have nothing to fear as far as I know.**

**Cheers!**

**~DarkVibe~**


End file.
